<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>destinations are where we begin again by mercuriallyCooperative</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546291">destinations are where we begin again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercuriallyCooperative/pseuds/mercuriallyCooperative'>mercuriallyCooperative</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>and all the dreams of children/what's lost will all be found [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, 乙女ゲームの破滅フラグしかない悪役令嬢に転生してしまった… - 山口悟 | My Next Life as a Villainess - Yamaguchi Satoru (Light Novels), 乙女ゲームの破滅フラグしかない悪役令嬢に転生してしまった… | My Next Life as a Villainess (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, minimal beta we die like memes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:21:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercuriallyCooperative/pseuds/mercuriallyCooperative</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"So," Gerald speaks slowly, a furrow in his brow, considering, "you used to be a cursed magical warrior of justice in your last lifetime. And you were reincarnated into the world of one of your fairytales?"</p><p>Katarina nods hesitantly. That's... that's close enough. That's more than she had ever intended to share, even!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>and all the dreams of children/what's lost will all be found [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>destinations are where we begin again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(Katarina Claes is not an Uwasa. She's just something of an odd sort of Magical Girl. But wouldn't she make a good one?)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Have you heard about Lady Katarina Claes?"</em>
</p><p><em>"Pshh, </em>everyone <em>has heard about Lady Katarina Claes. What is it this time?"</em></p><p>
  <em>"No, you don't understand- have you heard about Lady Katarina Claes?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>===</em>
</p><p>This is how the rumor goes:</p><p>===</p><p>
  <em>Oh, yes, I've heard of Lady Katarina Claes; she was once the heir to the Claes Household, but now she's the fiancé of the third prince, Prince Gerald.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She's friends with the whole Student Council, did you hear? Even though her grades are... average... she's still allowed in the Student Council room!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I heard she keeps a garden on school grounds- but it's really a vegetable patch! Have you seen it?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do you know, Lady Eileen- oh, rather, I mean to say some anonymous soul, of course- once tried to tell off that commoner, Maria Campbell, only for Lady Claes to suddenly emerge from nowhere and gallantly defend her? To this day, nobody knows how she knew to be there!</em>
</p><p><em>No, that's all the usual old news- but did you hear what she did </em>recently<em>? Someone saw her fighting with Lady Sophia Ascart!</em></p><p><em>No way! They're such close friends- some say </em>more <em>than friends- but of course you didn't hear that from me-</em></p><p><em>It's true, it's true! </em>I <em>heard she pulled out an </em>axe <em>when Lady Ascart</em> threw a pebble at her<em> from behind!</em></p><p><em>Lady </em>Ascart <em>did? Surely not?</em></p><p><em>Oh </em>yes<em>, and then Lady Ascart merely giggled and </em>challenged Lady Claes to a duel<em>! Well, a practice match, but of course everyone knows what that sort of thing means!</em></p><p>
  <em>Can we go back to the axe?</em>
</p><p><em>Forget the axe! They say one of the princes tried to beat Lady Claes in a duel dozens of times- they called them 'competitions', but, well, </em>you know<em>- and he </em>lost<em>! What was Lady Ascart thinking?</em></p><p>
  <em>Well, I heard that Lady Claes accepted the challenge immediately! They marched right off to claim one of the private training areas with the rest of the Student Council!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What happened at the duel? Does anybody know?</em>
</p><p><em>Nobody's sure! It </em>sounded <em>like a duel with magic, even though Lady Claes is... not known for her magic, though! But afterwards, Lady Claes and Lady Ascart were chatting like it was an ordinary day!</em></p><p>
  <em>Oh, but I heard the rest of the Student Council members looked absolutely bewildered when it was over! Like they'd witnessed something utterly incomprehensible!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I heard that too! But next day, Lady Claes was the same as she always is- do you know, they say she's always awake?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I've heard that one! Get up at the crack of dawn and you'll see her down in her... garden... And stay up quite late, and you'll see her wandering the hallways! Perhaps she really doesn't sleep.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No- perhaps she's a ghost, come to haunt the school after her untimely death!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Excuse me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Someone last week swore they saw her floating to reach an upper shelf in the library without a ladder! It was in the dead of night, too, like you said!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>B-but that was just a rumor!</em>
</p><p>All <em>of these are just rumors- it would make as much sense as anything else if she was a ghost! Did you hear about how her team did during the practical exam?</em></p><p><em>Oh, now </em>that <em>I've heard-</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <em>"My, have you heard? Who’d you hear it from? The Rumor of the Eccentric Lady Katarina Claes. She's a charming young lady, engaged to the third prince- but oooooh wait until you hear! She's as handy with a sword and a pair of gardening shears as she is with a ballroom waltz, or the hearts of all her friends, oh-hohoho~ If you're not careful, she'll seduce you with all the innocence of saint! It's a rumor that ALL the students at the Sorcier's Academy for Magic are talking about. How scandalous!"</em>
</p><p>===</p><p>A/N:<br/><em>I heard that Lady Katarina has an 8 pack. That Lady Katarina is shredded.</em></p><p>(No, she's not actually a ghost in this one. For once.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>